A Night Out
by Miss-DNL
Summary: Ishizu is a noble woman in Ancient Egypt her cousin Isis is a High Priests, despite this after helping the Thief King regain his health after an attack he continually visits her. One night feeling tired of suitors the Thief King convinces her to sneak out and go into the city, but why? (Ripshipping-Ishizu x Thief King, Ones hot)


A Night Out

By DNL

Ishizu sighed and stood out on the balcony of her room. She looked out at the dark landscape and down at the garden of her home. Looking up at the moon she wondered if anything was going to happen anytime soon. As much as she didn't mind a peaceful life during a peaceful time during the Pharaoh Atem's rule she would like something to happen. Nothing drastic but just something thrilling at the least to spice up her life, her family was of high standards her cousin Isis being a high priest and all meant she didn't have to worry about anything. If she wanted something most she could get it just by asking. Thing is she didn't want much.

This also meant she had suitors coming to her every other day. Ishizu didn't even know any of them. Right off the bat she could tell that they just wanted her wealth and her family's social standing. It sickened her how they didn't even bother to try and hide it sometimes, that or she had some of learned her brother's ability to read people.

What made her cringe was how sometime it was just pure lust. She shivered she hated it when they tried to touch her with lust in their eyes. More than once she had slapped them. It was a good thing that her brother Malik had become the head of the family after her father's death. Malik was very protective of his family and wouldn't allow the suitors to have their way. He'd threatened a few and had several tossed out of their home. Ishizu smiled she was thankful he was such a caring brother, not only did she have him but Rishid also kept the suitors at bay. Being tall and intimidating all he had to do was look at them at times, she suspected he took joy in tossing them out when Malik told him to.

Ishizu leaned on the balcony rail, sometime she wished she had been born into a lower standing family. Then she would only have to deal with wanted for beauty and not the triple threat of beauty, wealth and social standing. Then she wouldn't have so many suitors that just wanted for what she had. Yes, some did have feelings for her but they all seemed so dull, proper and just not her type. She didn't like it when she had to turn them down but she gave them more chances than most.

She looked out at the city and wondered what it was like to be out there. She didn't go out often as she'd like because that's what servants were for. Also Malik thought it was too risky since they were such high standing and Ishizu a very wanted woman. If she did manage to go out it was either with her brothers or body guards. She didn't mind going with her brothers but sometimes she just wanted to be by herself and if they did go out it wasn't to have fun.

"Trouble in paradise I see."

Ishizu nearly jumped out of her skin when the voice came out of nowhere. Recognizing the voice she sighed roughly, she didn't want to have to deal with this right now. Turning her head she spotted the voice's owner leaning over the rail, on the other side of it to be exact. Ishizu didn't know how he did that but he did.

The man grinning at her was the self-proclaimed Thief King a very wanted man in fact probably one of the most wanted men. He had stolen pretty much anything one could think of and even from the tombs of pharaohs. Not only that he was known to have a murderous temper and those who crossed him didn't live much longer. He'd even killed a commander in the Pharaoh's army for killing his parents because they were 'lowly thieves' that needed to learn a lesson. Apparently what had happened was the commander had found out they were thieves and used it as an excuse to blow off steam by killing them. Needless to say the Thief King survived by hiding and when he was older hunted down and killed the commander and the men that let it happen.

Ishizu had met the Thief King when she found him battered and bloody after a fight of some sort, he had said it was a bunch of guys he had stolen from and they ganged up on him. He wasn't badly wounded but bleeding none the less. Somehow the guards got involved in the fight and were chasing after him. Ishizu felt she couldn't turn him in for reasons she still didn't understand and took him into her home after finding him hiding in their garden. Of course at first he protested and threatened her but she managed to coax him into a rarely used guest room.

During his stay while he healed up, and ate most of their food, she found out he had a younger brother, named Ryo, who had been a few months old when their parents were murdered. For a while he'd been cared for by another village member but she turned abusive towards the young Thief King and they left when his brother no longer needed milk. The Thief King had turned to stealing not just because of his upbringing and lust for revenge but also to care for his brother. After hearing that Ishizu had gained some respect and understanding towards him. She'd also do anything for her brothers in that respect they were similar.

Since then occasionally the Thief King would come to her home and hide out and Ishizu would help him stay hidden. Not even her brothers knew or the family staff knew she hid the Thief King in their home from time to time. Mainly because Malik was busy running the family and Rishid was with him more often than not.

Ishizu didn't mind hiding him he was interesting company to say the least. At times; however, the Thief King was…troublesome to put it simply. He was aggressive for one and very sensitive about certain topics at when mentioned could set of his anger in a split second. A few of these topics were nobles, the Pharaoh, the High Priests, his parents and high ranking military people. When he found out she was related to a High Priest he went off and all his trust towards her vanished until she calmed him down. It took a while to regain his trust but Ishizu managed. Another thing was his ego it was about the size of the palace itself, his arrogance was more than annoying at times. He also had no respect towards most people and openly trashed whoever he wanted including the Pharaoh, the High Priests, and even gods whom he had turned his back on after the death of his parents. There are many other things to list as well but those were the top ones.

"Please, Akefia I don't want to be bothered right now…" Ishizu said sounding emotionally drained though a spark of annoyance still remained.

The Thief King cocked an eyebrow noticing her tone. Climbing over the rail with ease he leaned back on it, "What am I no longer welcome here?" He asked sarcastically. Ishizu didn't dignify his comment with a response and stared back out into the city. Akefia looked at her for a while then sighed dully, "You didn't answer my first question." He pointed out.

Sighing once more Ishizu gave in and answered him, "I'm tired, everyday some man comes and tries to weasel his way into my family for his own gain, and I'm trapped in here. My paradise and become dull and repetitive."

"At least you don't struggle to survive," The Thief King commented bitterly.

"Everyone has their problems, mine is not great as you're but still I hardly know what to do with myself anymore." Ishizu said sadly as she looks longingly out to the city resting her head on the palm of her hand.

Akefia hummed, "There's nothing you want to do, nothing at all? I find that hard to believe Ishizu."

Ishizu closed her eyes, "I want to go out into the city." She answered simply. Ishizu knew he wouldn't understand why she would want to, even as a wanted man the Thief King could go where ever he pleased whenever he pleased. The Pharaoh's own palace wasn't out of his reach. Ishizu just wanted to go live life and have fun.

"Heh, well that's a simple thing to accomplish." The Thief King replied deviously, Ishizu looked at him and let out a surprised gasp when she saw he was now no less than a few inches from her. She was amazed how a tall man could move so silently, but he was the Thief King after all. Ishizu blushed at the closeness; he was attractive for a criminal and very well-toned, as in muscular. Luckily it was night and hard to see, she looked away from him.

"What do you mean?" Ishizu asked nervously, though she didn't know why he was making her nervous all of a sudden.

Suddenly he grabbed her chin and gently but firmly turned her face back to him, "Just sneak out my dear," She stared both shocked and confused. Akefia had never gotten this close, touched her like this or called her his 'dear' before. It was a little frightening how his approach towards her had changed for no reason she could place.

Ishizu pulled back from his touch, for a second the Thief King seemed surprised by this, "I'm not your 'dear'." She said defensively as she hugged herself feeling now uncomfortable around him. Ishizu had never truly felt safe around him since he was who he was. She always had to tip toe in his presence otherwise risk endangering herself. He did ever so gradually become friendlier in his own way but it took months for that to happen. Now his current behavior was downright strange for him making her feel her discomfort. Right now she'd prefer the cold, indifferent and 'grumpy' version.

The Thief King apparently found her actions amusing and leaned on the railing arms crossed, "What would you prefer I call you, hmm?"

She eyed him now he was asking her what she'd liked to be called Ishizu backed a step away, this was too odd. Since when did he care? "I do have a name, that's what I'd like to be called of course." She said steadily trying to sound normal. In the past he called her things such as woman, mostly out of annoyance, or noble woman, such was her social standing, things along those lines occasionally priestess due to her religious views. He never said her actual name before though, she'd been surprised when he even said her last name, Ishtar.

"Very well," Akefia answered simply, Ishizu stared what had gotten into him? She'd known him for a little over a year now and he'd shown no signs of changing. Though now that she thought of it he'd had been coming a little more frequently. When he stood up and faced her again Ishizu became alert now that she was unsure of what he was going to do. He smirked at her, it wasn't his condescending or mocking smirk though it was almost alluring but more so devious, "So, Ishizu are you going to stay here and be bored out of your mind or," He grinned at her, "will you sneak out and enjoy yourself for once?"

He'd done it; he'd actually said her name…like she'd asked. Ishizu couldn't help but stare it wasn't a one eighty in his personality but it was a significant changing considering his typical self. She knitted her fingers together and looks out at the city unsurely. Sneak out. That wasn't something she'd do, the thought of it unnerved her and she was already unnerved by Akefia's odd no strange behavior so she was very unsettled right now.

"I-I wouldn't even know how to…and I don't even know the city." Ishizu said shakily backing up against the rail. She wasn't sure what to even do anymore. Normal Akefia she could handle but this one was too unpredictable.

The Thief King chuckled for a moment drew closer to her stopping less than a foot away, he grinned again, "Both of those things I know well, Ishizu." He said smoothing in almost a purr.

Ishizu was at a loss for word, was he offering to help her!? She blinked several times to check if she was seeing the right person, she shook her head, this wasn't right. "Are you okay!?"Ishizu asked blatantly, she couldn't stand this odd behavior from him it was too different from his normal self.

He chuckled at her question pulling back allowing her some space. A strange look came over his face Ishizu couldn't place what it quite was, "Nothing's wrong, nothing at all." He said mysterious as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. The same odd smirk from before reappeared once again. He leaned back against the rail, "So what will you do Ishizu? You're making a habit of not answering me." He pointed out in a matter-of-fact way.

Ishizu glanced out at the city briefly then looked back at the red cloaked Thief King his white hair poking out from under his sandy hood. She didn't want to stay at home at all right now and the night was still young on the other hand was Akefia's strange behavior was pretty unsettling. She didn't feel he was out to harm her though but it wouldn't be out of character if he was and it was all an act. Akefia was a very good at acting almost beating Malik at it.

"What are you up to? Since when did what I want matter to you?" Ishizu questioned she couldn't stand it any longer she wanted answers.

"Why so suspicious Ishizu, you act like I'm out to get you." Akefia commented slyly, of course he wouldn't give her an answer so easily.

The black haired noble woman frowned, she was tired of this little game, "Considering my family being several things you despise its possible." She commented flatly he had lashed out before when he found out she was not only wealthy but nobility for her cousin being a High Priest. The Thief King frowned and went silent. Ishizu looked him over she expected a smart remark or a half given answer but not silence. He merely looked at her like he had expected her not to say that, was it possible he was in a way hurt by her words. Ishizu dismissed this thought quickly as it came.

"Miss, Ishtar!" The voice of one of her personal servants brought Ishizu back to the present. She couldn't think of what she could be here for Ishizu had told them she wanted some time alone. Immediately she left the balcony and closed the curtains to hide the Thief King's presence though he could very well just hop down from the balcony with ease.

"Yes?" Ishizu asked from her doorway when she opened it. She stood in it to prevent her servant from peeking inside to further hide the fact that a fugitive was standing out on her balcony.

"Your suitor from early today wishes to see you again," She said carefully knowing that Ishizu did in fact not want to see him she then added, "He insisted."

Ishizu sighed roughly and waved her away, "Tell him I don't want to see him and that he should head home. If he persists have him thrown out, I don't want to deal with him." Her servant nodded and headed back down the hall. She closed the door with a quiet click, 'How much longer will I have to deal with this?' She asked herself.

"Suitor?" Ishizu turned to Akefia who had entered her room. He seemed confused by the fact she had one visiting her.

"One of many I've been dealing with lately, it seems one goes away and some other person takes their place. I'm surprised by how far and fast word traveled." Ishizu said tiredly as she sat on the edge of her big soft bed, she had half a mind to lie down and fall asleep and just forget about everything in her dreams.

"How long has this been going on?" Akefia asked bluntly, his voice baring an underlying tone that sounded insulted. Ishizu turned her head to him. It sounded as if he was asking her how he could not have told her about it.

"For a while now, shortly after I met you, I mentioned this before," She pointed out Akefia stood there, he twitches slightly as if he was annoyed he didn't notice, "I wasn't bad at first I was flattered but they mostly don't care for me, I realized that too soon. Now I can't get them to go away. None of them interest me when they do care about me."

Akefia smirked, seeming to be pleased by the fact she didn't care for her suitors, "Why not? Any woman would love some high society man to come to them." He asked with a grin, and waited eagerly for her answer.

"There just…" She shook her head not really caring to answer the question, "boring I suppose. They all seem to be the same as the last."

The white haired thief seemed only to be pleased further by her answer and grinned deviously, "Forget about them," Ishizu wished she could but since they were ever present it was pretty hard to, "now I'm still waiting for an answer? Will you come to the city or not? I can't wait around forever Ishizu."

Ishizu stood up suddenly looking more determined, "You know, I think I will." The Thief King grinned as he watched her march out onto the balcony, himself following behind at his leisure, "For once I'm going to do something for myself. One night out to have fun isn't wrong." She said confidently as she looked out at the city, tonight was for her. At least that's what she thought, the Thief King had a plan and she was playing along.

"No its not, now then," He said smoothly as he suddenly scooped her up holding her bridal style before she could even ask what he was doing he hopped over the railing landing on a thick ledge below. Luckily he covered her mouth because she sure tried to shout in surprise. Another hop down and they landed in the garden below. Putting her down she looked all but flustered, amused by her expression he snickered to himself as she dusted off trying to straighten herself out.

"A little warning next time would be nice…" Ishizu said irately as she shot him a bad look that only amused him further.

With the Thief King's expertise they successfully snuck out of Ishizu's home and out of the high class district of the Pharaoh's city. Soon enough Ishizu was in the part of the city she wanted to be at, where all the hustle and bustle was going on, the place where all the action was. Ishizu looked around at everything like a kid in a candy store. Behind her Akefia followed close behind his hood pulled over his head till it shadowed his face and hid his trade mark triple scar. After all the excitement Ishizu and Akefia stopped at a place to eat when they both were hungry enough.

At this moment Ishizu began to feel a little worried. She was lucky enough to have a hood on since she had been wearing her robe at the time but it was obvious she was still a high class citizen and it didn't take long for everyone to notice, though the owner of the place was pleased. Ishizu felt a little relieved that Akefia was with her she didn't doubt he could beat anyone in the place but at the same time she felt he was also attracting attention with his hood, though not as much.

Akefia noticed the stares and shot a threatening glare at the largest group; they seemed to get the message and went back to minding their own business. Others soon began to follow the example and Ishizu quickly felt more at ease in the tavern, "Oi," Akefia said motioning for the owner to come over to them, "here," he said slapping down some gold items, "give us food and something to drink, make it quick." He ordered the smaller man, who with what he was paying didn't even notice his rudeness and ran back to get what Akefia asked for. As he asked they were soon given something to eat and drink by a very happy sounding owner.

Ishizu stared as she watched Akefia devour whatever was in front of him. She wondered if he even registered what went in his mouth, she doubted she'd be surprised if he ate a bowl, it was like watching a pack of starving jackals tear apart a carcass in this case Akefia embodied the pack of jackals. She just sat there watched slightly afraid her hand would get eaten if she tried to grab for anything.

After a bit of scarfing down food Akefia paused and noticed Ishizu wasn't eating and instead staring at him, "What?" He asked after swallowing what tasted like meat, he nodded his head to the food, "Don't sit there, eat. " Ishizu laughed slightly and took some food to satisfy him when she started to eat Akefia went back to eating as well. Albeit a little more calmly this time.

Eventually they left the tavern getting a fond farewell from the owner Ishizu returned the wave while Akefia merely grunted and walked away. Ishizu decidedly followed the Thief King since he knew where things were. Spotting a building that in no way looking interesting Akefia went over to it and turned to Ishizu, "Stay here, I need to take care of something." Getting the feeling she shouldn't ask questions she merely nodded and stood outside while he went in.

Ishizu was alright with waiting for Akefia, she didn't want to keep him from doing something he needed to get done. He had after all gotten her out of her own home so she could have her fun. What bothered her is she didn't know WHAT he was doing. It worried her considerably. With the Thief King it could be just about anything criminal judging by the shady people coming in and out, some of them giving her looks that it had something to do with the black market. She guessed this was one of the places he sold the goods he stole and didn't want to actually keep. Ishizu doubted that it was the only place though.

She figured so long as she stayed where she was and minded herself she could stay out of trouble. No need to stick her nose where it didn't belong.

It was around five minutes later and Ishizu was beginning to feel confident that she could get out of this situation without causing trouble. That was until a man came up to her, Ishizu gave him a cautious look over it was easy to tell what he had approached her for. He began to try and make conversation with her and Ishizu would response with simple or non-committal responses hope he'd catch the hint. It still continued though, he wasn't being rude or anything and in turn Ishizu was polite as she could be. Over time it began to grow annoying though. Ishizu was going to kindly tell him that she was busy or that she would like to be left alone when she heard the sound of someone coming out of the building. Looking over her shoulder she saw it was Akefia.

At first he seemed to be momentarily confused with the presence of another man but in a flash it his face turned aggressive. The man was startled by his sudden hostility and was stunned silent. Akefia flicked his dull purple eyes from one to another judging the situation further. Without a word he went to Ishizu and stood by her glaring at the other male, he was oddly upset just because of the other man being around.

Ishizu loosely crossed her arms she wasn't sure if she was relieved or not that Akefia had showed up. On one hand he did get the man to be silent on the other hand Ishizu was uncomfortable with his anger flaring for no real.

"Er, well…I'll just be going now…" The man said shakily, Akefia was at least more than a head taller than him and was much better built meaning he easily intimidated the poor fellow, before he rushed off and away from the pair.

Akefia snorted irately, "Good." He said bluntly still glaring off in the direction the man went. Before Ishizu could even ask what that was all about he grabbed her arm, firmly not roughly but still firm enough to pull her away from the building. Completely shocked but this Ishizu gasped but was forced along and into a nearby alleyway. Now all the red lights were going off in her head with a strong pull she jerked her arm out of Akefia's grip.

"Okay, what is going on with you!?" Ishizu yelled now glaring Akefia straight in the eye arms stiffly at her sides to better avoid being dragged off again. She quickly glanced around her location, it was pretty dark but not dark enough she couldn't see the Thief King. Ishizu quickly got the feeling that this had all been planned out; Akefia did know the city well after all. Why he'd do this was what she was finding out right now.

For a second the Thief King checked if they were alone before returning his attention to Ishizu he did that smirk again before going up to her. Again he was very close to her; Ishizu blushed at being so close to him. Her blush deepened when his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up against him. Ishizu's heart sounded felt like a drum playing in her chest and she was too speechless to even ask what he was doing. If he was trying to make her forget what she had just asked he was doing a pretty good job.

Ishizu felt a shiver go through her body when he stroked a finger along her jaw line, "I'll show you in a second dear," There he was again with the 'dear' and what did he even mean by show? Ishizu didn't even notice he called her dear again she was more focused on the show part. Then again she was still too stunned silent to even really react. Yet she didn't feel fear at the moment, despite her previous worry it all seemed to vanish the minute he held her close.

He lowered his head down to her face pausing only to slide one of his hands up to her shoulders before pulling her in for the kiss. Akefia savored the sweet moment before moving his lips against hers slowly to coax her to return the gesture. For a while it seemed in vain but then she placed her hands on his back and returned the kiss without further delay. More than pleased she returned his affection the Thief King kissed more passionately Ishizu keeping up beat for beat. The pair only broke apart to take a breath before returning to their moment. The chilly air of the night seemed to warm in the heat of the moment not that they paid attention to anything other than each other. Pushing for one more passionate kiss Akefia worked his tongue into Ishizu's mouth drinking up her sweet taste before working his jaw for a deeper kiss.

Breaking the kiss Akefia bent his neck down to the base of her and kissed it twice before stopping at her ear, he chuckled, "That good enough an answer Ishizu?"

Ishizu smiled her face still reddened she lay her head against his chest and stroked his back once, "That's more than enough," She said before planting a kiss in the center of his chest, "Thank you for the night out. I'll never have another like it." Leaning against him she felt him shake from a chuckle.

"Oh but you will, I can see to that, my dear." Akefia said grinning while pulling his fingers through her long black silky hair. He gently pushed her chick up with his fingers, "I got you out once I can and will do it again." He promised before giving her another kiss on the lips. The thief king looked around making sure that no one had watched their intimate moment, "It is time I got you home though." He commented dully not really wanting to. Ishizu nodded and followed the Thief King grabbing his hand before they left the dark alley behind them. Though he did not look at her he did firmly grip back, his warmth flowing into Ishizu.

Making it back to her home Akefia managed to sneak them both back into her room by helping her climb up to the balcony. Now she knew how he got up there and she was still amazed because it wasn't very easy, at least for her that is. By the time they made it up to the balcony Ishizu was begin to feel the lack of sleep that had merged with the strain of climbing up the side of a building. To say the least her bed was looking like heaven right now.

Seeing her panting a little Akefia chuckled, "Too much exercise for you?" He joked playfully which seemed similar but was different from his usual mocking tone. This was less sneering and had a lighter air to it.

"Yes, I think that's enough for me tonight." Ishizu agreed with a tired worn laugh as she made her way to her bed. She squeaked when Akefia came and scooped her up carrying her over to her bed. Getting over the surprise quickly Ishizu laid her head against his collar bone. She stroked the side of his neck with her finger tips and felt a purr rise up from his throat.

"There's no need for a fragile princes such as you to strain yourself." The Thief King commented lightly a mischievous smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm not fragile you know." Ishizu replied back, she'd more than once managed to smack him for one reason or another. Akefia's mouth twitched recalling what she was speaking of causing her to giggle amusedly.

"Well," He started before he laid her gently down into bed, "Fragile and short tempered are two different things my dear." Akefia informed with a smirk.

"I guess that's true." Ishizu agreed playfully as she lay in her bed and pulled the covers over herself. She looked up at him realizing he'd leave soon. A feeling of sadness came over her and she further disdained she was typically stuck in her own home. "When will you come back?" She asked softly to him.

Before answering Akefia gave her a long fervent kiss good-bye, "Soon enough," He answered pushing her black hair out of her face with his hand, "Nothing can keep you from me, and no one can catch me." He stated with his usual confident toothy grin he kissed her one last time before stepping back away from her.

"Good-bye." Ishizu said barely above a whisper before the Thief King left her room through the balcony and into the night. She let out a loving sigh and closed her eyes. All she had to do was wait and he'd return when he was able. No one could catch the Thief King. She was guaranteed he'd return.

She had never expected this would come out of her night. She thought she'd just go to sleep like she always did. Akefia had changed that now she had the excitement she needed in her life. He was the thrill she needed. Perhaps that was why she had helped him, no she had done that because she wanted to help him and he in turn had helped her out of her boring life. Ishizu never thought she'd come to love him though, but she'd been too blinded by her own worries to realize it. Love had become a touchy subject ever since the suitors had started to swarm her. No she was in love the suitors didn't know how pointless it was to pursue her now.

Ishizu would tell her brothers when the time was right. They of course be scared for her but they'd come around eventually all the two wanted was for her to be happy not miserable with some suitor. Then Akefia would be able to come more often, maybe he'd even bring his brother along. She'd wanted to meet him for a while now.

All she had to do was to wait for when the he came back and after tonight she was excited for their next meetings. Waiting was no trouble if she could look forward to being with him again. After a long while of feeling empty she was happy again, she was in love with the Thief King.

A Night Out

By DNL


End file.
